


Blue Umbrella

by Sognatore



Category: Gintama
Genre: Benizakura Arc, F/M, Rakuyou Decisive Battle Arc, Shogun Assassination Arc, Yoshiwara In Flames Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sognatore/pseuds/Sognatore
Summary: Okita Mitsuba wants to be a villain to prove herself to her big brother Okita Sougo. 7th Division of Harusame is looking for new recruits. They both win. Kamui/OC





	1. Princess of Sadists from the Sadist Planet, Okita Mitsuba

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Don't let the name of our heroine trick you. Even though the protagonist's name is Okita Mitsuba, she is not Sougo's big sister that we all love. Mitsuba is his little sister. I just used her name, 'Mitsuba'. This is still an OCxKamui story. Though she looks exactly like female Sougo -sorry, Souko- in Dekobokko Arc where gender bender stuff happened. 
> 
> I have rewritten the story. The original story was a draft that I had written last summer. I knew it wasn't the story I want to publish, but somehow I found correcting or adding some new scenes in it troublesome, so last time I sent it like it was. Now, I deleted all of the chapters and rewrote the whole story. Hope you'll love this version more! 
> 
> And one more thing that I need to point. I am not a native speaker and I'm just trying to improve my English with my own resources. Writing stories is a good way to learn. So please, when you see my mistakes, please correct me. That helps me more than you can imagine. 
> 
> Story contains bad language and violence. You have been warn. 
> 
> Disclaimer  
> •I do not own Gintama or its characters. Gintama and all its characters belongs to Sorachi Hideaki sensei.

It was a normal day where normal people mind their normal businesses. They entered normal shops and left the normal shops, they ate normal ice-creams and they smiled when they bumped into each other, talked about normal stuff like normal people would do in normal conditions.

Some of the people of Edo were normal after all. That was only expected of them to act normally.

Unfortunately ' _normal'_ was not the word for defining all the folks of Edo since the city was actually hosting the weirdest people alive. For instance, an alien female who eats like an elephant. A silver headed perm who spends all his money on pachinko and strawberry milk. A sad excuse of a teen who is in love with a pop idol and still virgin. An old lady who sounds like Orochimaru. A robot that can feel. A cat looking amanto who curses like a pirate. A stalker gorilla who is mistaken for a human being. A cool guy who’s alright except for his mayonnaise obsession. A sadist from the sadist planet who likes to watch the mayonnaise lover cool guy’s butt in fire.

Yes, Edo was a colorful city with its normal people and… not so normal people.

Even though some of the people were the definition of weird in Edo, they all had their understandable daily routines that can be considered as ‘ _normal_ ’. For example, the mayonnaise guy and the sadist were patrolling the city every day. The gorilla was stalking Otae-chan ( _another not so normal person of Edo who makes the best dark matter in all the universe_ ). The old Orochimaru lady, cursing amanto and sentimental robot were working in Orochimaru lady’s snack bar. And the others were working ( _most likely sleeping_ ) in their base called Yorozuya, which was the cause of all the trouble that the city had to face so far.

Yorozuya had 3 members plus 1. The three of them were Sakata Gintoki, parfait loving adult who still is a child in heart; Shimura Shinpachi, just a literal glasses and Kagura the Yato, an illegal immigrant from a far far away planet. They were the Yorozuya, a freelancer group who saves Edo from destruction ( _sometimes causing the destruction_ ) and trying to make a living from the remains of their hard earned money that Gin-san always spends on pachinko.

But they also had a +1 member who occasionally works with them. Not really an official member of Yorozuya, yet still a part of the lazy trio’s useless freelance team.

Her name was Okita Mitsuba.

Okita Mitsuba was one of the people you would think of ‘ _nice and lovely_ ’, but actually the definition of ‘ _not nice and definitely not lovely_ ’. She was the little sister of the sadist Okita Sougo who was also enjoying the label ‘ _sadist_ ’ on her as well. She was rude, impassive and full of hatred towards to a certain guy who is obsessed with mayonnaise. She always wore a tired expression on her face and carried a wooden sword like the one Gintoki has.

She was a walking disaster with a pretty face. Even though she always seemed like done with life, she was the opposite of being done with anything. Her password was ‘ _more_ ’. More training. More pain if someone is in pain. More blood if she ‘ _accidentally_ ’ hurts someone. More scream if she ‘ _not so accidentally_ ’ rips someone’s arm off.

She was not allowed to kill anyone though. So her other password was ‘ _no more_ ’. She hated that password.

She had the same sword training as her brother. They were both the students of Kondo’s dojo and they have sharpened their swords under the care of the gorilla ( _who was a good gorilla back then but after meeting Otae he just lost it_ ). They were both ambitious. They were both skilled. They were both sadist. And they were both hating on Hijikata, the mayonnaise sucking loser.

They hated on him, because he was charismatic, talented and strong. He was the star of the dojo even though Okita siblings tried harder than him. He was the one who had all the attention and all the appreciation which Okita siblings considered that it belongs to _them_. And when they moved to Edo, he was the one who stood next to Kondo, to have the title ‘vice commander of the Shinsengumi’, which again, they considered as _theirs_. Sougo and Mitsuba started to plan his death scenarios right after they moved to Edo. Also he was serious and mature, so neither Mitsuba nor Sougo could get along with him since they were just kids in those days.

In addition, Hijikata was Mitsuba's first love but she was rejected so badly that she still _might_ have had a grudge against him.

She wasn’t sure why she liked him though. He was a cancer producing machine who is actually an otaku deep down. He seemed cool and strong when arcs happened, however even the mangaka was just using him to fight with Gintoki over the stupidest conversations like ‘Hijikata Special is better than Uji Gintoki Don’ or ‘who are you calling Oogushi-kun’.

Hijikata never liked Okita siblings as well. True, he might like Mitsuba in the future if she happens to become a decent lovely lady like she’s supposed to be, but he wasn’t sure. Even if she becomes a lady like Hijikata might love ( _though she needed to know how to prepare Hijikata Special if she wanted to get Hijikata like her_ ), Sougo would just use her to get Hijikata killed. Normally, Mitsuba was not all that bad. She was in love with Hijikata for years ( _he could see it in her eyes no matter how hard she tries to hide_ ) but her brother was an infamous sadist who would never leave him alone if they end up together. Sougo would definitely use this opportunity to kill Hijikata ( _Mitsuba might love the idea even though she likes him, because she was a sadist, too_ ). His life might not be a really meaningful one, however he never wanted to give the satisfaction of killing the Demon Vice Commander of Shinsengumi to that sadist duo.

Okita Mitsuba had only one wish in her life.  
To be accepted among the Shinsengumi. Becoming a cop. Using a real sword. Killing bad guys.

But Okita Sougo just had one wish as well.  
To never let her into Shinsengumi. Not giving her a permission to become a cop. Forbidding her to use a real sword. Preventing her to kill anyone.

As being a sadist like himself, Sougo knew what being a police meant. He was supposed to chase down bad guys and if they’re too insistent, take their pathetic lives with his sword. He knew that it meant risking his life for protecting the normal and not so normal folks of Edo. He knew that it meant taking way too many lives with one single sword.

…It meant to become an empty shell.

Mitsuba was a cheerful girl ( _no matter how much she looked like dead inside_ ). Sougo loved his little sister as she was and he never wanted her to carry a burden of killing someone.

…Though she was a sadist herself and she probably will just like it anyway. Yet Sougo didn’t want her to kill anyone. Sougo knew that once she kills someone, there was no turning back and she could never be as innocent and normal as she used to be. He never wanted to damage the pure soul of his little, precious sister.

On the other hand, Mitsuba wasn’t sure if she even has a soul in the first place. She never wanted the quiet and sweet life that her brother had planned for her. She only wanted to become a cop to get to use her beloved sword. She was a samurai and samurais need their swords to make a meaningful life.  
So, to be able to create her meaningful life, she never gave up on being a police. Even though sometimes her efforts went way too extreme…

  
**

  
It was a hot summer day. There was no one in the streets of Edo, because the afternoon sun was literally frying the streets. People must be crazy to go out and wonder around in this hell resembling weather.

Though no one was _that_ crazy in Edo to walk under the sun when the sun decides to burn them up.

…I mean, besides one crazy person, no one was _that_ crazy to walk in the hell.

That one person was none other than our pretty protagonist Okita Mitsuba. She was wondering in the streets with an umbrella in her hand, but not just walking in any street, walking in the streets that are circling the Shinsengumi Headquarter. She took at least 5 or 6 strolls as whistling just to make sure no one was in the garden.

_Nobody's around. Good_.

She climbed on the wall of the Shinsengumi HQ and took a deep breath. That was the easiest part. It always was. Sneaking in without alerting anyone was also easy. The hardest part was to avoid Okita Sougo, her own big brother who happens to shoot her with his bazooka if he sees her around the Shinsengumi. Mitsuba’s life was not an easy one ( _considering how many times she had been shot by that bazooka_ ) but she wasn’t a type of person who gives up easily. Hell, she was trying to be accepted among that tax robbers for years now! However the tax robbers were also insistent like her. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, they all just were laughing at her efforts and not taking her seriously ( _sometimes giving her the paperwork though, so she would stop bitching about everything and stop setting traps arounds the HQ_ ). They were treating her as a friend ( _mind you, **she** **is** **Okita Sougo’s sister** , no one can see her anything but friend_), yet they never let her join missions. So she had to sneak in and eavesdrop their meetings to get involved somehow with the missions, so that she could prove herself to the tax robbers that she’s capable of anything that they throw at her.

Nevertheless they prefer sending her home when they see her in the middle of the missions. They even assigned Yamazaki to accompany her until she reach her home safely ( _not that they want to make sure she won’t come back to the crime scene)_.

Nothing can break her determination though.  
So again, she pulled herself over the wall and rolled to the garden.

_Bad move_ , she thought. _I did make a sound. Hope Sougo is busy with patrolling._

To her unfortunate, Sougo was not busy with patrolling. He was in the middle of a meeting and when his sensitive ears heard a thud, he turned to the window and saw his little sister trying to sneak in again.

“Give it a break,” he sighed as standing up.

“What’s wrong, Sougo? Where are you going?” asked the Gorilla.

“I need fresh air,” he said deadpanned. If the meeting was an important one, he could warn them about Mitsuba’s presence, however Kondo was just asking them to keep an eye on Otae-chan, because he was believing that someone _suspicious_ was following her. Sougo preferred dealing ( _torturing_ ) his little sister than keeping ‘ _the only suspicious person who follows her is you, Kondo-san_ ’ thoughts to himself. “I’ll learn the details from Hijibaka-san later.”

“MY NAME IS HIJIKATA, YOU ROTTEN BRAT!” Hijikata yelled, Sougo didn’t even bother to listen him.

On the other hand Mitsuba was already in the entrance of headquarter. Normally there would be people who are keeping watch and not letting Mitsuba go any further, however today there was no one. She was a bit confused.

She shouldn’t be confused though, because if Sougo was aware of her presence, he would send people away, so that he wouldn’t have to hurt anyone else but Mitsuba. Once she realized that she’d been caught, she should have run away, however she knew it’s already too late. A bazooka capsule crashed to the ground where she was waiting and Mitsuba literally flew to the ceiling.

When the smoke dispatched, Sougo popped his gum and looked around to see his sister with his bazooka on his shoulder. There was no one in the sight, so he guessed that she was going to attack on him from up above.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, DAMN IT?!!”

Okita Sougo jumped back when a wooden sword crashed a hole through the ground where he was standing seconds ago. He sucked his teeth and sent Mitsuba an unamused glance.

“How rude. I didn’t teach you like that.”

“Shut up, you sadist!” she yelled while attacking her big brother with all her might. Sougo dodged her easily with his own sword and kicked her back once she passed him by. Mitsuba stroke her sword into the ground and with its help, she was saved from smashing through the wall. She smirked as straightening up and readied her sword once again.

“So persistent. You never learn, do you, little sister?” said Sougo with a tired expression on his face. “I already told you, you cannot join Shinsengumi.”

“I don’t remember asking your permission,” said Mitsuba as running towards Sougo. “Since you will be the one who’s begging me to join when I beat you up!”

Sougo sighed as dodging her attack again, however this time she turned around on her heels elegantly once she passed him by and kicked Sougo’s abdomen. Sougo was surprised, so he retreated.

“You can never beat me, little sister. I am the big brother. Plus I am the Sadist Prince from the Sadist Planet,” Sougo started to grin. “It’s 100 years early for you to beat me up!” After saying that, he jumped and swung his sword.The sword crashed with Mitsuba’s wooden one and made her retreat a little bit. Her smirk widened as she made a perfect backflip and kicked Sougo’s hand which was holding the sword. Sougo was panicked. His reflexes were telling him to flip his sword, so he can stab her foot ( _or worse, cut her leg off completely_ ), but he knew that he can’t do it. So he decided to act like he just dropped the sword.

“That’s dangerous, idiot!” However she only grinned as hitting his chest with her wooden sword and knocked him down.

“You can’t stab me, hit me or hurt me. Like you said, you are the big brother. You have to look after me after all. But on the other hand, as being the Princess of Sadist Planet, I can hurt you as much as I please.”

Sougo sighed and looked at his sister who was directing his own sword to him alongside with her wooden one. He knew he can just kick her and flip the situation, however he chose staying on the ground and make her happy. Nevertheless she wasn’t seem happy. She threw all the swords and crouched down, poked Sougo’s cheek.

“You really should stop going easy on me.”

“I’m not going easy on you. You just happen to beat me up real good,” said Sougo with a smile on his face. How could he hurt his little sister while he was the one who swore to protect her until his last breath?

“You could have stopped my attack but you chose to drop your sword. Do you think I’m blind? That’s why I hate training with you. You always let me win and I can’t even see if I made any progress or not!”

Sougo straightened up and sat.

“You did make a progress. You used to stick with the sword all the time. Now you surprise me by kicking me. Though I’m still better than you.”

“That’s not convenient right after you were knocked down by me!”

Sougo smiled, then patted her head.

“Yes, yes. You are the best.”

“Don’t evade, damn it!”

Sougo stood up and dusked himself. He still needed to patrol the city after this and Mitsuba was still sending curious glances to the meeting door. So he pointed the meeting room before she asked the certain question.

“Kondo-san asks us to watch over his lover, if you must know about the meeting. Don’t bother eavesdropping.”

“Again? How pathetic that gorilla can get? I feel bad for him, really.”

Sougo shuddered and grabbed his sword from the floor.

“Beats me. It’s a bad image for Shinsengumi, too. But well, you can’t change gorillas. Gorillas always stay as gorilla in heart no matter how hard they try to make a living among the humans.” He turned to Mitsuba. “I’m going to go to patrol the city. If you’ll just idle around here and waste your time, fine by me. But I’ll be back by midnight and I want to eat tamagoyaki. So prepare it before I come home.”

“I’m not your slave!” she yelled.

“No, but you’re my little sister and little sisters have to look after their big brothers, because the big brothers need love and attention.”

She sighed as getting her wooden sword.

“I promised Gin-chan that I’ll wash their dishes today.”

Sougo felt like a vein popped on his forehead.

“You don’t complain to wash that useless perm’s dishes but you complain to cook for your own brother!”

She grinned.

“You know how. If you get paid for something, then it becomes endurable.”

“So do I have to pay for you to cook?”

Sougo was a bit disappointed. He always thought that they have a stronger bond than this one. Mitsuba smiled when she saw the look on his face. It was fun to tease him.

“No, brother. Because just like big brothers take care of their little sisters now and then, little sisters also need to take care of their idiot big brothers. I cooked and will cook for you no matter what. I’ll stick around with you and support you. Because as being the little one, it is my job, isn’t it?”

Sougo returned her smile with an equal bright smile and patted her head again. He was glad that Mitsuba was such a good sister.

“See you tonight.”

**

Mitsuba sighed as returning home with her umbrella on her shoulder and her wooden sword was on her belt.

_I ended up smiling and walking away again. Nothing changed._

She looked at the cloudy sky. The hot summer day was drastically changing into a stormy one. Now the sun was hiding behind the clouds as if it was not it who were trying to fry people a few hours ago.

“It’s been 4 years, damn it!” she grumbled. “For 4 years we’ve lived in Edo and I still fall for the same smile when he pushes me aside!”

Shinsenumi was a new organization considering the most. It was a special police force under the control of the shogunate that was founded just 4 years ago. 4 years ago, Kondo asked his friends to come with him to Edo to serve the government and use their sword for the Bakufu. Mitsuba was still remembering how excited she got when Kondo first told them that they will go to the capital. Little Mitsuba was just 12 years old. She was already under Kondo’s care for 6 years since her parents passed away.

Sougo’s case was different. Even while his mother was still alive, he was already in Kondo’s dojo, training to be a sword master like his father since he was 5 years old. He was an ambitious little kid who cared nothing to get strong. He wasn’t really remembering his father, but he knew that he wanted to be like him one day. His father was an old Jouishishi member who got killed in the war. Their sick mother had to take care of them ever since Mitsuba had born, however she was weak and Sougo knew that she wasn’t going to live long enough to raise them.

When he was a kid, Sougo wasn’t the type of brother who cares for his sister. He wanted his mother to be fine, so that she could raise Mitsuba. However one day, his mother called him and asked him to keep an eye on Mitsuba no matter what happens. Although, to Sougo, that was an utter nonsense and he literally didn’t care at all for his sister, he promised to his mother anyway. He might not be happy to be giving a promise like that, however he wasn’t a guy who breaks his promises easily, so he did as he promised and always kept an eye on Mitsuba. Their mother died when Mitsuba turned to 6.

Kondo pitied them and took both in the dojo. He took care of them both and tried them to be good sword masters like they wished.

As watching Mitsuba grown up, Sougo finally understood that having a little sister was not that troublesome. He started to enjoy spending time with her as she grew up. She was a cheerful little child. For instance, she also enjoyed watching people suffering, so Sougo felt closer to her. His promise became more important to him, because Mitsuba became more important to him. She was not the same crybaby little girl, she was a sadist in heart who shares Sougo’s all good/bad/sadistic habits. Though he should have known that Mitsuba was growing up while watching and trying to be like him. It was only natural she ended up like him. A sadist brat who is selfish and ambitious inside. Yet Sougo's promise was preventing him to see she can take care of herself and make important decisions. 

Though that was the reason why he was never going to let his little sister to join the Shinsengumi. Of course he knew she was capable of anything. He just didn’t want her to risk her life for it. He didn’t want her to face vital decision where she will have to choose between her own life and her comrades.

That was his way to protect her. He wanted to prevent her to become a cop, so that she could continue her life as a normal human being. He didn't really care if she wanted to live as a normal human being. He was the one who turned her into a sadist and now he was expecting her to become a decent human like she was supposed to be. But what could he do? He was just a guy who wishes to protect his sister from all the harm. 

Although he was protecting her with his own way, actually his promise was the one that makes Mitsuba suffer for not living the life she wanted. True, she enjoyed working with Yorozuya. True, she loved spending time in Shinsengumi headquarter and bug people. However she never got to use her beloved sword. Even as working with Yorozuya, she wasn’t allowed to use her sword. Just a wooden one that can barely hurt anybody ( _I know what you’re thinking when I say barely hurt. Yes, I am very much aware of Gintoki’s accomplishments with that single wooden sword but hey, that’s just a story! Let’s move on!_ ).

“One day, he’ll need my help,” she murmured. She knew he was going to let her one way or another. Ugh. Maybe one day. She was 16 now, but she was not going to stay 16 forever.

_One day,_ she thought. _If I can gather my courage, I can challenge him with all I have. I can kick his butt and he will have to let me become a police!_

She knew that he was never going to let her into Shinsengumi though. Her hopes were futile. She knew that if she wants to use a real sword, she had to become an antagonist. She knew that the real courage she needed to gather was for leaving Sougo behind and being a criminal who's ready to spill blood. 

_But I’m not that brave,_ she thought. She was still a little girl who needs her brother’s embrace when she was scared. She was still a little girl who wants to point at some rude guys and her brother will beat the shit out of them.

_I need Sougo more than I need using a real sword,_ she thought. _Maybe when I’m older I can choose that path to walk on… But not now._


	2. Unexpected Guests Are Never Liked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please reread the first chapter before reading this one if you were following the story from the beginning. I have rewritten the story, so it is different than the original one now. I hope you'll like this version more! Please review my mistakes and let me know about them. That would help me greatly. Thanks a lot and have fun with the next chapter!

Unexpected guests are never liked. They either bring bad news or ask something from the owner of the house that the owner really doesn’t want to give. They go with the line: “Excuse me? Do you have any sugar? Our little Kaori-kun ate it all!” And the owner has to answer politely: “Of course we have! Kaori-kun really loves sugar, right? Oh, why don’t you come inside while I bring a cup of sugar for you?”

Why would the owner even have to give his sugar to some noisy neighbour who always talks about her little Kaori-kun? Who the hell is Kaori-kun anyway? And why is he eating granulated sugar? Can’t he eat chocolate like a normal kid would eat?

No one likes neither Kaori-kun’s mom kind of guests nor the other kind of unexpected guests, really. Especially Okita Sougo.

“…So anyway, tomorrow is the big day! Otsuu-chan will launch a new album and I can’t wait!”

Sougo closed his eyes as trying not to hear Megane talking about his favourite singer. Shinpachi continued happily without realizing Sougo’s unamused face. 5 of them were sitting around the kotatsu and eating the amazing dinner cooked by Mitsuba. She really had a talent for cooking and people loved showing up on Okita residence’s door unexpectedly, waiting to be invited to stay for the dinner.

Today was one of that days. Yorozuya trio showed up right after Mitsuba finished cooking and she invited them in for the dinner. Sougo never liked them pillaging _his_ food that Mitsuba made for _him_.

“Gin-chan, Shinpachi says he’ll buy an album. Do we really have that much money to spend on unnecessary things? If so, I want 10 tons of sukonbu.”

Gintoki replied lazily as smelling the beautiful homemade food he long wanted to eat.

“She’s right, Patsuan. If you have that much money to spend on useless things, then buy Kagura 10 tons of sukonbu.”

Shinpachi yelled.

“WHY ARE YOU COMPARING THE PRICE OF 10 TONS OF SUKONBU WITH JUST AN ALBUM?”

“Like you said, just an album. So stop wasting your money and buy me strawberry milk instead.”

“LIKE HELL! WHY WOULD I SPEND MY MONEY FOR YOU? WE BARELY MAKE ANY MONEY AND YOU’RE ALREADY NOT PAYING US ENOUGH!”

Sougo clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. Everyone’s gazes turned to him and silence fell on the table. Why did he have to bear this useless trio’s useless conversations? All he wanted was to be able to eat his food in peace after a really hard worked day (the day he spent sleeping with his sleep mask on his face and making Hijikata do all the patrolling that actually he was assigned to do).

 “You shouldn’t slam your fist, Souchiro-kun. You’ll hurt yourself,” said the silver headed samurai and gave him a sad look like he was really concerned about Sougo’s hand.

“My name is Sougo, danna,” said Sougo as rubbing his temples. “Why are you guys in my home anyway?”

“None of your business, sadist,” Kagura answered as finishing all the rice on the table. “Mitsuba invited us, so you go and eat in somewhere else if you’re not happy with us.”

Sougo felt like throwing the knife near him to Kagura’s forehead.

“Does she have another choice? You guys always come to our door with empty stomachs and beg her to let you in. Then you pillage our kitchen and leave. You do realize that this is my house and I’m the one who’s earning money to spend on the food you’re eating right now. Why do I have to share my money with you?”

“Wrong. Your income is coming from our taxes. You are a bunch of tax robber who does nothing but exploiting our incomes. So it is basically _our_ money that you spend on your food. Be a little respectful, Souchiro-kun.”

“My name is Sougo!”

“Guys, please,” Shinpachi tried to calm them but they punched him and continued fighting.

“Another plate of fish, Shinpachi?” asked Mitsuba.

“No, thanks Mitsuba. I think I’m full,” answered Shinpachi with his face still on the ground. Mitsuba shruggeded as murmuring ‘suit yourself’ and then went to kitchen to bring more food for herself. She never cared who eats her food and she never understood why Sougo was always pissed by unexpected guests for the dinner. That was just food and he wasn’t exactly a guy who cares about money.

True, he wasn’t a guy who cares about money (as being a Captain of the Shinsengumi, he was already earning a lot). But the reason Sougo never liked unexpected guests was actually him being a family man in heart. Unfortunately he was always busy with work (no matter how much it seems like the otherwise), so he wanted to spend his little free time with his sister, enjoying the meal she prepared for him and having a nice chat as drinking tabasco sauce together.

“Mitsuba is a part of Yorozuya! We’re welcomed to her house anytime!” Gintoki exclaimed.

“But this is my house! I pay the rent! And you’re very much unwelcomed here!” Sougo said as trying his best to keep his deadpanned expression on his face. They were testing his patience.

“Mitsuba, tell something to your brother!” Gintoki turned to her. Mitsuba nodded and looked at Sougo with the same deadpanned face.

“Something.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!”

In all the fuss, a certain vermillion haired alien female sighed and stood up. She had a sukonbu hanging down in her mouth.

“Why do you have to ruin our dinner? Shut up already!” Kagura grabbed Sougo’s collar and threw him on Gintoki. They both fell down.

“Not fair! Why are you throwing him on me, Kagura! I’m trying to keep things in order for all of us!!”

“You are being loud and I have very sensitive ears,” said Kagura. “Thanks for the food, Mitsuba. You are the best.”

Mitsuba nodded with a light smile on her lips.

“If you give me another round tomorrow, I will bake a cake made out of sukonbu.”

Kagura smiled brightly.

“Deal! Get ready for it! I’m going to kick your ass again!”

Mitsuba smirked.

“We’ll see about that.”

Sougo sent Mitsuba an unapproved glance which she chose to ignore. So what, she was making deals with China? That’s why they were eating in his home for days?

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked. Mitsuba smiled innocently.

“What meaning?”

“You are challenging her every day and get your ass beaten up? Is that the reason why they spend their evenings at our home?”

Mitsuba sighed.

“What do you expect? You don’t train with me. Gin-chan is too lazy to train me. I’m already better than Megane…”

“Hey!” Shinpachi yelled, Mitsuba ignored him.

“…So my best chance is Kagura. She’s strong and doesn’t hold herself while fighting unlike you. I improve myself.”

“And whenever I beat her, she gives me free food. So I improve my belly!” Kagura said as smiling. Sougo threw a vase on her face and because Kagura was busy with grinning like an idiot, the vase hit her right on the face.

“Oi sadist! What the hell are you doing?” she said, her pupils dilating.

“That’s why you’ll end up fat and ugly one day and no one will marry you, China,” Sougo said without even looking at her. Kagura jumped on Sougo, but he sidestepped and dodged her attack. “And because of you, Mitsuba, we will be poor like danna and I won’t be defraying the rent, then I’ll have to kick you out of home.”

Mitsuba also jumped on him, however he also dodged her.

“I’m going to bed now. You can do all the stupid things you want to do. And don’t bother to cook for tomorrow, I’ll be staying in headquarter. I don’t want to eat with Yorozuya again.”

“You don’t even consider I can beat Kagura.” Her statement was more of a question.

“No. I don’t,” Sougo stood up. “I don’t know about Megane. But China is obviously stronger than you. Her skills are match with mines, not yours.”

As saying that, Sougo left the room and his angry sister. There was a terrible silence after him. Gintoki tried to break the ice around the room.

“Ahahahah, he’s just trying to piss you off, Mitsuba. Don’t fall for the trap. Right, guys?”

Shinpachi and Kagura nodded simultaneously.

“Gin-chan… Thanks for your concerns but… Can you leave me alone?”

“Mitsuba…”

“Please,” said she with a little louder voice. She was shaking a little bit as clenching her fists. Gintoki knew it wasn’t a good decision to leave her alone with her anger, however he was a man who respects personal lines. He nodded and dragged the others to the door.

“See you tomorrow Mitsuba. Thanks for the food.”

She didn’t turned around until she heard the click of the door. Why did he have to insult her in front of Yorozuya? Was he that angry at her for inviting them to dinner? Was he that bored to deal with her? Didn’t he have any faith in her?

She took a deep breath. It wasn’t a time for being sad over his usual behaviours. Though Sougo was never that cruel towards her. _Maybe he’s just tired because of work,_ she thought. She knew that he loves mocking her but this time it was a bit… Overdrawing.

It was the voice. The thing that made the statement harsh was his tone. He used to call her weakling and loser all the time but she always knew that he was joking. In normal conditions, his tone was sincere and he was mostly laughing as calling her weak. But this time he had told her that she’s no match with Kagura in a harsh and cold voice. He wasn’t joking. He was dead serious.  

 _Fine_ , she thought. _I’m dead serious too._

Mitsuba went to her room with quick steps and grabbed her wooden practise sword that was hanged on the wall. She changed her kimono and wore her training clothes, then went straight to the garden.

Okita residence was a small Japanese house with a huge garden. The walls were pink (not really reflexing their inner-selves, because if it was, they might have needed to paint it in blood-red) and it was the cutest house around the district. Even though the house was a small one, it was still too big for 2 people. But that was the beauty of it. They had plenty of rooms, so whenever someone wanted to stay over, they could stay (mostly Yorozuya, because Sougo didn’t have any friends). There were plenty training rooms and a huge garden that can also be used for training. Mitsuba’s favourite part of the house was the garden. It was a beautiful Japanese garden with a huge Sakura tree in the centre. In the spring, everyone was gathering (Kondo, Hijikata, captains of Shinsengumi and Yorozuya) in their house to see the Sakura tree blossoming and she always loved having people around. It was especially funny to watch Sougo and Kagura trying to kill each other while drinking sake and enjoying the warm wind that was caressing their faces.

She could call Kagura as a close friend. Closest one, maybe. Kagura was 2 years younger than her (3, actually. Because Mitsuba was about to turn 17 in a few months) but she was enjoying her company. She was funny and also strong. Mitsuba loved fighting with her. Even though their brawls were just ending up as Kagura’s victories, Mitsuba never cared. She just loved the feeling of finally being taken seriously.

Shinpachi was at the same age around Mitsuba, only a few months younger. He was the straight man of the anime, however he was kind and gentle. She could call him a close friend as well. He wasn’t very funny, however he was a great listener and Mitsuba always enjoyed his company.

Gintoki was the biggest brother for Mitsuba while Sougo was being the big brother. He was really older than her, however his soul was probably even younger than her. He was actually a child who is allowed to drink sake. Also he was lazy and poor to his very core. Yet he still had some dignity to not ask money from Mitsuba since she had a lot of money thanks to Sougo (although Gintoki never asked for money, he constantly tried to rob Mitsuba when Otose asked for her rent). Well, he may seem bad, however he was actually gentle and kind, even though he tried to act otherwise. Mitsuba always loved him and valued his opinions (no matter how stupid they were). 

And there was Sougo. Her big, sadist brother. She knew he wants to keep her out from all this ‘killing business’ that he had done with his sword, however she wanted to taste the same feeling. She was wondering how it would make her feel to watch someone’s life slowly draining away from them. She wanted to look at the corpse piles around her. She was already twisted enough to wonder this kind of things, however Sougo was a big brother and he chose to believe in her innocence (even though he actually knew that she had a psychopathic serial killer potential from the very beginning since she held a sword in her hands).

 _I’ll show you,_ Mitsuba thought. She didn’t care if he wants her clean or not. She didn’t care if she’ll damage her soul. She was not a loser. She knew that she had potential. That’s why Kondo was eager to teach her how to swing a sword when she was little. She had to make Sougo accept her, acknowledge her talents and be impressed by her. Nothing was more important for her. Sougo was her closest friend and she always admired him, however Sougo also was her biggest rival. She always tried to surpass him. She always wanted to show him that she’s better. Yet it was impossible to prove herself while just sitting on her ass and watching him insult her. She knew she had to take the action.

_I’ll show you I’m not innocent at all and I can be a real fighter. I’ll show you that I’m not afraid of dirtying my hands. I’ll show you that I can surpass you! Wait and see, Sougo!_

**

It was 7:05. Yamazaki looked at his watch and sighed. It was exact 7:05 and Mitsuba was in front of the Shinsengumi gate again.

“Good morning Zaki,” she said with her usual deadpan expression.

“Good morning Mitsuba-chan. It’s surprizing to see you here.”

“Eh? Why? It’s not like I neglect you. Every day from 7 to 10 I’m here. Then Gin-chan and Kagura wake up, so I go to Yorozuya.”

“I know. However today Captain Okita told me that you may not come. I seriously was hoping not to see you today,” Yamazaki sighed. Mitsuba gave him an amused look.

“You’re hurting my feelings. Don’t you like seeing me every day?”

“No and I doubt anyone from Shinsengumi does.”

She grinned. If she was a normal girl, she would seem cute maybe, however she was a sadist, so when she grinned, she seemed like murdering someone.

“Please don’t give me that creepy smile,” Yamazaki requested. “What can I do for you today? I think Captain Okita is busy with patrolling right now.”

She shrugged.

“I’m not here for him. I want to see Hijikata-san today.”

“Vice commander? Why?”

“Why? Why not?”

Yamazaki gave her a suspicious look.

“You hate Hijikata-san.”

She snorted. It was not like she doesn’t like Yamazaki but he was clearly not a fan of Mitsuba since the _incident_. It was supposed to be a harmless explosion when Mitsuba somehow stole a bomb from Katsura (whom she followed until she found their arsenal) but Yamazaki was in the garden when the bomb happened to explode. Poor Yamazaki had had to stay in the hospital for almost 3 weeks and Mitsuba felt really guilty about it, well, at least for the first day. Then she decided that he must have been really unlucky. Or maybe he somehow irritated the anpan gods by eating too many anpans as a sacrifice of a successful operation. According to Mitsuba, nobody in the world should have consumed that many anpan.

So, after the incident, Yamazaki chose having minimum contact with her but Mitsuba didn’t really care.

“Don’t be difficult Zaki. Regardless I hate you too, I’m here, trying to explain myself to you, aren’t I?

Yamazaki gave up.

“Fine, fine. I’ll let him know. Please wait inside and don’t create a mess.”

“Please,” she smirked. “When did I create a mess?”

Yamazaki chose not answering and walked away. He didn’t even want to remember how she had blasted him to space a few years ago. Her little tricks were never ending. He just hoped that she wasn’t planning to do something to the vice commander.

**

When Hijikata entered the room, Mitsuba jumped on and kicked him, causing Hijikata to lose balance, so he fell to the ground. She grinned.

“Helloo, Hijibaka-san!”

“OI, WHO ARE YOU CALLING HIJIBAKA?! MY NAME IS HIJIKATA!! AND HOW IS THAT EVEN A HELLO? YOU CAN’T KICK PEOPLE AS SAYING HELLO!! IT MAY BE NORMAL IN YOUR AND YOUR SADIST BROTHER’S WORLD BUT THIS IS NOT HOW YOU GREET SOMEONE!! LEARN SOME MANNER!!”

Mitsuba smiled innocently as murmuring ‘yes, yes’. Hijikata sighed and straightened up, dusked himself. It was not like she listened him before and she probably won’t be listening from now on.

“What do you want? Don’t you normally go and bother Sougo or Kondo-san?”

“You see, today I decided to bother you. Besides, don’t you miss me? It’s been a while since we had a proper conversation.”

Hijikata took out a packet from his pocket and lit a cigarette. He knew that she was up to something but couldn’t make it out what. The last time she approached him with ‘conversational’ intents, he found himself between bazooka missiles. Though this time Sougo was not in the Shinsengumi but he still couldn’t be sure.

“We never had a proper conversation Mitsuba. Cut the crap. What do you want? You’ll place a bomb in the garden and cause people to lose limbs again? Or would you like to poison my mayonnaise again and make me sick?”

Mitsuba’s innocent smile turned into a dark grin. Hijikata guessed she planned both this time.

“Your distrust in me makes me sad Hijikata-san. Plus I wasn’t the one who poisoned your mayonnaise. It was probably Sougo.”

“DOES IT MATTER? WON’T YOU TRY TO KILL ME NEXT TIME?”

Hijikata knew Sougo never liked him. However Mitsuba was different. He knew that she admired him when she was a child. He knew he was Mitsuba’s first crush. He couldn’t deny he also liked the girl’s company when she’s not trying to kill him. She was a funny little girl once. But it was long before Sougo filled her brain with his sadistic traits.

“True. But well, I’m not here to kill you now. I need to talk with you about a very serious business.”

“Very serious business? With me?”

She nodded. She seemed serious and Hijikata felt like taking her words for she won’t be trying to kill him this time.

“If you accept my offer, then I won’t be plotting anything against you guys. For a while of course.”

“Okay. You have my attention now. What business?”

Mitsuba smiled. It was not a smile of someone who wants to blast people. It was not a smile of someone who intends to kill people. Her smile was plain and warm (it was not something you can see every day). So Hijikata felt like she was going to be sincere about her words whatever the hell she wanted to say.  

“I want you to train me.”

Hijikata gave her a confused look and remained silent for a while. Was she… Serious?

“Eh?”

“Do you have mayonnaise in your ears, Hijikata-san? Didn’t you hear me?”

“I heard you. I just… Don’t understand why you want me to train you. Don’t you hate me?”

She grunted.

“Why does everyone think that I hate you? It’s not like I hate you, I just don’t necessarily find your existence exciting. But you are the only one who can help me now. You need to help me to get stronger. Yet if you ever dare to tell this to my brother, I cut your head off.”

Hijikata gave her a sarcastic smile.

“Oh? So he finally managed to piss you off this time? So pissed that you came to me to ask help.”

She stooped and sighed sadly. Hijikata was surprised to see her like that.

“Yes. I know that I’m not as strong as him but it’s not like I can’t change it. However no one trains me anymore. I can’t push my limits. Kondo-san and Shimaru nii-san are claiming that they’re always busy however that’s just an excuse. Sougo doesn’t let them train me. He never helps me anyway and Gin-chan is too lazy to train me. You are the only one who can help me, Hijikata-san. You don’t let him threat you. You are the only one who can deal with Sougo if he finds out. Also, if you help me, I promise I won’t try to kill you for a year!”

Hijikata could understand her. She loved using a sword. She loved proving herself. She was maybe even more ambitious than Sougo, but her brother was keeping her distant from the way she wanted. Maybe he was seeing himself in her, maybe he was afraid that she’ll turn into something much worse than him. But the more he pushed her aside, the more she became determined to prove herself. Her problem was not with Shinsengumi or being a cop, she wanted her brother to accept her and train with her. She wanted to become a samurai like Sougo, but he wasn’t even showing his real strength to her. Of course they were having small fights sometimes and Hijikata was observing the both. Sougo was always losing intentionally and it always pissed Mitsuba off much worse than the previous time.

“I would help you, Mitsuba. But I’m not sure if it’s the right way to settle things between you and your brother. I don’t really want to get involved with your fight.”

“Come on, Hijikata-san! I know you don’t like seeing me heartbroken.”

“You don’t have a heart though.”

“Shut up!” Mitsuba took a deep breath. She may be after Hijikata’s head for years but he was always patient with her. He was kind enough to let her feel like she won. He cared about her. Not in the way like she did (she was a real tsundere who was trying to pretend like she hates him although she had unarguable feelings for him) yet still cherishing her. Plus she was right. He never liked seeing her heartbroken. Even while she was a little kid, he tried to cheer her up when she was sad.

“I don’t know Mitsuba. Sougo wants you out of this. It’s not my place to disrespect his request.”

“This is my life! I can decide what’s good for me! I don’t care if he wants me out, I want to be in!”

Hijikata gave her a soft smile. No matter how much he wanted to help her (yes, even though she wants to kill him, he was still a gentleman who wants to help her regardless), he couldn't help. It was not his place. She was Sougo's sister and he had to be respectful towards his wish.

“Maybe you need to grow up a little to decide that, don’t you think?”

He was only making her angrier.

“Sougo dealt with Rokkaku Incident when he was 16! By himself! He became a policeman when he was 14! I’m grown enough Hijikata-san! You guys are the ones who still think of me as a child!”

With saying that, she left the room, running. Hijikata tried to stop her, called after her and ran a little bit. But he knew that she was already tired of their efforts for keeping her safe. It was getting harder to convince her. Hijikata sighed and scratched his head. He needed to let Sougo know about this conversation.

 _I have a feeling that things will end up bad somehow,_ he thought. _I hope Sougo can convince her again, however this time it won't be easy like it was in the past…_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS TIME! Benizakura Arc is starting with the next chapter! After Benizakura Arc, finally our ship will sail! Yep, they're finally going to meet! Kamui and Mitsuba! Dum dum dum!! 
> 
> Mitsuba won't be a major character in the arc, however she'll make drastic decisions where will lead her to become a villain. So I hope you'll be pleased with her. She tries her best!


	3. Guessing A Costumer's Drink Choice Is A Tough Job

Yorozuya always had interesting personalities as customers. It was probably because normal people would choose police to go when they have a problem. On the other hand, abnormal people would choose ‘Odd Jobs’ instead police. All of their customers were somehow ‘odd’ like their own name. Though Yorozuya never cared about this fact. As long as they got paid, they were alright with all kind of jobs and all kind of people.

However, even _they_ could get surprised by someone who doesn’t really look like a person. Yes, I’m talking about a certain unidentified creature who always wears a funny duck costume, who never talks, just uses signboards instead speaking like a normal human being and who is still a mystery to all the audience.

Yorozuya could deal with anyone… Excluding Katsura’s henchman Elizabeth.

It was a normal day in Yorozuya until the door knocked. Shinpachi was cleaning the toilet, Gin-san was reading Jump, Kagura was sleeping and Mitsuba was watching the TV as yawning. It has been a really long time since someone knocked the door, so all the members got quite excited when they heard the door. Finally they had a customer!

So all the four members of the Yorozuya jumped and raced with each other until they arrived to the door (which was funny because the door was literally 5 steps away from the living room) to be the first one who will open the door and greet the customer. Gintoki crushed Mitsuba’s foot, Mitsuba elbowed Shinpachi and Shinpachi pushed Kagura. Then Kagura held them altogether and threw them to the nearest wall. When they fell, she smiled innocently and opened the door to the customer.

…Then, they saw Elizabeth.

 ***

“Please, have some tea!”

When Shinpachi brought tea to Elizabeth, they were already sitting in front of him for almost 10 minutes. He wasn’t speaking, he wasn’t lifting any signboards; he was just looking at them with his weird ‘o’ shaped eyes. Yorozuya was acting all cool, however they were really nervous for having Elizabeth sitting in their living room.

 Finally Gin-san asked.

“Umm… What brings you here today?”

But Elizabeth chose remaining silent. Things were getting really awkward. Gintoki turned to the other members and whispered as cupping his hand to prevent Elizabeth to hear him.

“Oi, why’s that thing here? It’s really scary. And it’s been silent the whole time! Is it angry? Is it angry about something? Did I do something wrong!?”

Shinpachi tried to calm him as hiding his mouth behind the tray that he used to bring tea to Elizabeth.

“Are you sure it’s angry? Isn’t it smiling?”

It was hard to say considering he was always looking the same. Kagura also cupped her mouth and spoke.

“Shinpachi, it must be unhappy with your tea. This customer probably prefers coffee over tea! If you’re going to be serving drinks, you should know things like this! This is why you’re not Shinichi, but Shinpachi, you blockhead.”

Shinpachi raised his voice a little bit.

“How am I supposed to tell with just a glance?”

“I was able to tell,” Mitsuba joined as leaning forward from Kagura’s side. “Look, Shinpachi. The customer’s mouth resembles a coffee bean.”

Gintoki nodded.

“That’s true. Your power of observation is just too poor, Shinpachi.”

Shinpachi sighed and went to kitchen, after a few minutes, he served coffee to Elizabeth this time.

“Please have some coffee.”

However nothing changed. Elizabeth continued giving them his creepy looks.

“Oi, what gives?!” Gintoki yelled. “There’s no difference at all!” As saying that, he was also hitting Kagura and Mitsuba’s heads. Shnipachi asked:

“Didn’t you approve them, Gin-san, about coffee bean?”

“No, I didn’t! I said it looks like a dorayaki from the side.” Silver headed samurai sighed. “C’mon, give me a break already. Why do I have to go through such anxiety in my own house? I feel like I’m going to be sucked into those eyes!”

“Gin-chan, he’s a customer. It’s our job to listen him,” Shinpachi said. Mitsuba stood up, headed to Gintoki’s desk where Sadaharu was sleeping.

“Even if you say so, he’s not speaking. It’s like trying to tell something to Sadaharu. Though he at least bites our heads off and shows us that he actually listens. In Elizabeth’s case, I can’t even be sure that he’s here. Maybe he’s just a robot that Zura uses to spy on us.”

“Why would Zura want to spy on us?” Kagura asked with a curious glance.

She shrugged.

“Who knows? Maybe Elizabeth is a prototype that he tries to develop. Maybe he’ll destroy the Bakufu with Elizabeth’s destructive powers.”

“That’s oddly convincing,” Gintoki cupped his chin. “Maybe that idiot wants to test his machine.”

“Oh, it brings all the good memories from that movie T*rminator. Maybe Eli will destroy us all! I wonder if Zura is behind the Sk*net. And if that happens I wonder who will be J*hn C*nnor,” Kagura said with a thoughtful expression.

“Hmm, tough question. But I think I will be J*hn C*nnor since I’m the protagonist in this anime,” Gintoki grinned.

“Eh? But I am the protagonist of this story, so that makes me J*hn C*nnor,” Mitsuba pushed herself up and sat on Gintoki’s desk. He gave her a grumpy look from the sofa.

“You are a girl, you can’t be J*hn. If you want you can be S*rah C*nnor while I being J*hn though.”

“Don’t be absurd, Gin-chan. I can’t be your mom, that’d make me old!”

“You’re old in heart.”

“And you’re old for real. You be S*rah C*nnor.”

“I’m not a woman! How can I be S*rah?”

“Then maybe I should be J*hn,” Kagura joined them. “Mitsuba, you be S*rah and Gin-chan can be the T*rminator!”

“Why am I being the T*eminator?” Gin-san exclaimed.

“Because you’d make a great Arn*ld Schw*rzenegger! You’re the best with the accents!”

“I agree! Gin-chan, say ‘Hasta la vista, baby’. We need to see your Arn*ld accent.”

“Is that a thing as Arn*ld accent?”

3 of them have already forgotten about the costumer and focused on Gintoki’s Arn*ld accent. They were all saying catchphrases from The T*rminator movie and still arguing about who should be J*hn C*nnor. Shinpachi watched them with a blank face, then yelled.  

OI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT PROTOTYPE? ELIZABETH-SAN IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!” Shinpachi yelled.

“Hasta la vista, baby!” Gintoki exclaimed as pointing his finger gun to Shinpachi with an overly dramatic voice. Unfortunately his Arn*ld accent was terrible and it only caused Mitsuba and Kagura shaking their heads side to side. No one was paying any attention to neither Shinpachi nor Elizabeth.

After a good 5 minutes they spent on arguing about Gin’s accent, finally the phone rang. As being near the phone, Mitsuba picked it up as still trying to tell Gin that he needs to speak from his diaphragm if he wants to sound like Arn*ld.

“Hello, this is Yorozuya.”

Shinpachi sighed and rubbed his temples as watching Gin trying to speak from his diaphragm. Finally in this desperate time of need, Kagura turned to Elizabeth as if she has just seen him.

“Oh, I totally forgot about the customer.”

“THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR MINUTES!!”

Kagura ignored Shinpachi and looked at Elizabeth who still looks at them creepily and not drinking his neither tea nor coffee.

“Shinpachi, I think we will have to use our final trick for this customer. Bring that out.”

Shinpachi gave her a nervous look.

“Eh? But that’s Gin-san’s! He’ll be mad if we just give his drink.”    

Kagura smiled smugly.

“Don’t worry, it’s about time to start weaning him anyway. He has no parents. It’s our responsibility to raise him into a fine man.”

Mitsuba hanged up the phone and turned to them.

“Someone calls Yorozuya for a job. I’ll be heading out for a while. You take care of the costumer.”

“Ehh?” Gintoki turned to her. “Oi oi! I am the boss here. You can’t order me around and go to jobs by yourself! I’m coming too.”

Shinpachi asked:

“Wait! Where are you going?”

Mitsuba jumped from the desk and started to walk besides Gintoki.

“I leave this costumer to you, Shinpachi, Kagura,” said Gin and left. Shinpachi yelled after him.

“LIARS! YOU JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS! COME BACK YOU SADIST DUO!!”

The door closed with a click sound. They were already gone.

***

“…I tell you, N*ruto is an overrated anime Gin-chan! Everyone talks about it and acts like there’s no other good anime besides N*ruto but it’s not even that good! I mean, have you seen Pa*n vs N*ruto fight? Total turn off. Even Gintama’s first season has better drawings than that fight!”

Gintoki shook his head.

“It could be overrated, however you can’t deny its charm. I nearly cried when H*nata confessed N*ruto.”

Mitsuba rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, then she died. It was so cliché! Also K*shimoto brought everyone back to life after the fight. That was my breaking point. The show lost its realism when all the dead came back to life.”

Gintoki picked his ear.

“Like it was real enough before people came back to life. The anime starts with a nine tailed demon fox’s attack! What realism? Forget about N*ruto, look at us! We have demonic swords, hundreds of years living people and a magical wooden sword which can stand against any attack! That’s just an anime. So you should stop looking for realism in it or you’ll never be happy.”

Mitsuba sighed. He was right.  Though she knew that Gintoki wasn’t talking with Mitsuba. In fact, he was telling all this things to the author. And the author should have been pleased by now with all the upcoming ideas that she might consider to write in the following chapters that seems unreal, so she continued.

“Alright, alright. You’re right. So let’s stop breaking the fourth wall and giving spoilers. Do you have any idea why Elizabeth came to us?”

“Beats me,” he picked his nose this time. “Maybe he’s sick of Zura. I’m still considering the idea about the Terminators though.”

“Maybe he wants to tell us something about Zura. Maybe Shinsengumi finally caught him.”

Gintoki scratched his head.

“I don’t think so. That idiot is too good to get himself caught by that moron army. But hey, come to think of it, have you ever considered handing Zura over to Shinsengumi? Maybe your brother will let you in then.”

Mitsuba grinned.

“Do I look that heartless to you, Gin-chan?”

“That heartless? Excuse me, do you think that you have any heart at all, you little villain? I disagree with you. If you had a heart, you wouldn’t fill my strawberry milk bottle with mayonnaise!”

Mitsuba smirked sadistically.

“C’mon, Gin-chan. You know I mean no harm! It was just a prank! Plus a good way to piss Hijikata-san. Whenever he opened a new bottle, there were just strawberry milk in his mayonnaise bottle! I ruined his all of his meals for a whole week!”

“Why do I have to be involved with your pranks? Don’t you hate Oogushi-kun? Just go and bother Oogushi-kun, then. Don’t bother poor, old Gin-san.”

 “They don’t let me be a part of them, so until I wear that uniform, you’ll be as responsible as them for not trying to convince them enough to let me join.”

“You know,” he gave her a tired look. “You can always be a villain if you really want to use that sword of yours. You don’t have to be a part of Shinsengumi. Moreover, isn’t Yorozuya enough? You get to use your sword time to time. What more do you want?”

“I want to be acknowledged, Gin-chan,” said she with a dark glance. “I want Sougo to realize that I’m not a kid anymore and take me serious. I want Kondo-san to see that I’m a strong enough to beat all the bad guys around Edo. I want them to see me as a capable samuira!”

Gintoki smiled softly.

“They are already aware of it. They just ignore. Plus you don’t have to show your skills off. Everyone already knows how strong you are. That Gorilla doesn’t let you in because your brother doesn’t want you to get involved with bad guys. It’s not because he thinks less of you, it’s because he wants to protect you.”

“Protect me from what, the only job I want? What’s so bad about killing people? If it’s really that bad, then why does the Bakufu need an army to kill people? Why my brother and the others kill the bad guys? Who are the bad guys anyway? Bad according to whom? What’s the difference between good and bad? Isn’t it just a job to kill people?”

Gintoki sighed. Mitsuba was a good girl. However she was lost.  She was lost, because she never had something to protect. No matter how old they are, samurais needed to be trained to protect something. Whatever they choose to protect was up to them, yet all the samurai have something to protect. That was what making them samurai after all.

In Mitsuba’s case, she wasn’t the one who’s protecting anything but being protected. Her brother was the one who protects everything around them, including Mitsuba. So there was nothing left for Mitsuba to protect. She was always under Sougo’s wings. She still had years to understand what being a samurai really meant.

“This is why you need to be out of the job for a while. This is not what a samurai is,” Gintoki said while trying to be gentle. The subject was dangerous itself. He had to choose his words carefully for not pissing her more. “Samurai doesn’t kill people randomly like you suggest. Samurai protects. Samurai cares. You can only get stronger if you want to protect something. Your brother is strong, because he cares about this country, his commander and you. On the other hand you don’t have any bushido in your heart. No reason that will take you further. Nothing to protect.”

He stopped to see her face, but she was just giving him the same deadpanned expression.

“So I’ll be protecting something while killing, eh? You do realize that it sounds pretty crazy, right, Gin-chan? Doesn’t having something to protect is just an excuse for killing then? You don’t let me to become a samurai because I don’t have a fancy excuse ‘ _to protect’_ something like you guys do?”

“Mitsuba,” Gintoki was running out of patience. He hadn’t sacrificed the most important people in his life to prove his point to some brat. “This is the exact reason why you still need training and staying out of your brother’s business. Don’t get me wrong. I don’t give a damn about your brother. But I care about you. This path you suggest is just a killer’s path, not a samurai’s. I don’t want you to end up as a villain. No one wants. I’m sure you don’t want that either.”

She remained silent.

“You are strong, you hear me? Yes, you are somehow weak, but that weakness is not in your muscles. It’s in your heart. You need a bushido. I’m not the guy who should advice you but… But without a bushido… No, without something to protect, there will be no difference between a killer and a samurai. No difference between the good and the bad. Bushido is not something you can create in one day. It takes years and you are just a kid! Your bushido will be formed eventually. But until that happens, it’s best to leave the bad guys to your brother and only train yourself.”

Gintoki was believing that he tried his best and gave her a reasonable speech. However Mitsuba was not agreeing with him.

“You guys are all the same,” she said with a hateful expression on her face. “You just want to restrict me.”

Gintoki sighed and scratched his head. He knew she was going to think about what he said (because she always cared about his opinions), however she was too tense. Yes, she always tried to be a police, did extreme things to be accepted, yet she was not that serious before. As getting older, she started to act like this is the only meaning of life. Gintoki was not sure what to do. He knew that Sougo needed a nice conversation with his sister and somehow convince her. Though he knew that Sougo wouldn’t be enough anymore to convince her by himself.

“You know damn well that I don’t. I just want you to become a proper samurai, so…”

“Fine!” she interrupted him. “We’re here already, so let’s stop arguing.”

Gintoki looked at the swordsmiths shop. Two people were crushing the steel with their hammers and there was only hammer voices inside. Gintoki knew that the argument was over, because once she started to evade him, that meant she was not going to listen him anymore.

“This is not over though,” said Gintoki. “We’ll discuss it again.”

“No, we will not,” she cut him off. “If you want me to continue to respect you, then we won’t be arguing over this subject anymore, Gin-chan.” The subject was over for her. She respected Gintoki, always listened his opinions, however this time was different. It was different, because she knew that he had a point, a real one. Not like his empty philosophies. Or not like he’s 100% right. He was just giving her another aspect, but she was so down in her own thoughts that this new aspect was only making her angry. She knew he had a point, however she chose sticking with her own truths and ignored Gintoki’s aspect. To her, she needed to become strong to be accepted among the Shinsengumi. Her heart didn’t matter. Bushido? It was useless. In an era where samurai cannot even use their swords, bushido was nothing but a drag. Besides, how could she create a bushido? She didn’t even know what is Sougo’s bushido, or Gintoki’s. _Bushido is not something you can create in one day. It takes years and you are just a kid!_ Bushido might not be something she can create in one day, however she couldn’t wait for years to form a bushido. She needed to join the Shinsengumi right now!

She peeked at Gintoki. The guy was sighing deeply like he was done with her, so she smiled lightly and called the owners of the shop. “Excuse us, we’re from the Yorozuya.”

Between the hammer voices, two figures were still crushing the steel with all their might and not paying any attention to them. This time Gintoki called them out with a little louder voice.

“Excuse us, we’re from the Yoruzuya!”

They were not showing any sign of hearing them. Gintoki yelled a couple of times, then the bigger one yelled back at last.

“Huh? What’s that?”

Finally being taken serious, Gintoki yelled immediately.

“We’re from the Yorozuya! We came over after receiving your call!”

But the big brother was not hearing them correctly because of hammering voices.

“Huh?! I already told you I don’t want any newspaper!”

Gintoki stopped yelling and complained.

“Idiot! Your head’s just completely full of shit-“

…But his statement was interrupted by a hammer that crushed right into his left eye.

***

“So very sorry about that! We were sweating profusely due to our work and it just happened to slip from my hand! My deepest apologies!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gintoki tried to smile with his black eye. “They definitely heard us…”

“Let us introduce ourselves!” The big brother exclaimed, still yelling for no reason. “We’re siblings who work together as swordsmiths! I am the elder brother, Tetsuya, and this is…”

However the girl turned her head and refused to look at Yorozuya. Her brother yelled again. “Oi! You should at least introduce yourself, Tetsuko! If they don’t know your name, Sakata-san and Okita-san won’t know what to call you, Tetsuko!”

Mitsuba sighed with her usual deadpan expression.

“Sir, you’ve already said it loud enough for us to hear.”

“Sorry about that, Sakata-san, Okita-san!” Tetsuya exclaimed again. “She’s so damn shy!”

Gintoki glared at her. Tetsuko was not shy, she seemed like she’s uncomfortable with something. However he chose not commenting about it and asked another question.

“Speaking of which, now that the Sword Prohibition Act is in force, isn’t it tough being a swordsmith?!”

Tetsuya wasn’t listening him though.

“Anyhow, about the job we’d like you to do for us!!”

“Oi, you ignoring me? Didn’t you hear me?”

“Actually, the masterpiece of our predecessor –in other words, our father- who created the Benizakura, has been stolen!”

Gintoki asked in curiosity.

“Really?! What exactly is the Benizakura?”

“We ask that you recover it for us!”

“What?! You still can’t hear me?! Oi Mitsuba! Is it me, or that guy over there?”

Mitsuba shrugged. Tetsuya continued without hearing them.

“Benizakura is the sword crafted by our father, Edo’s best swordsmith, Jintetsu! That sword is easily his best piece of work from his entire life! It is said to be sharp enough to slice through solid rock! Under the moonlight, it gives off a pale crimson sheen! The blade is sultry and beautiful like cherry blossoms at night!”

Gintoki tried once again.

“Really?! That’s amazing! So, do you have any idea who the culprit might be?”

“However!” Tetsuya chose ignoring him and continued explaining Benizakura. “Benizakura is not something any human can handle!”

Gintoki yelled.

“Brother! Listen when someone is speaking! What are you looking?! Are you looking at me?! Is he looking at me, Mitsuba?”

Mitsuba shrugged again.

“Why, you asked?!” Tetsuya yelled. “Our father abruptly passed away about one month after finishing Benizakura! Thereafter, anyone who came into contact with Benizakura encountered fatal mishaps! The thing is, it’s a demonic sword that consumes men’s souls!”

“Oi, oi! Please, just give me a break!” Gintoki yelled. “Doesn’t that mean something might happen to me too?!”

Yet Tetsuya was not answering him. Instead, he prostrated himself before Gintoki.

“Sakata-san! Before Benizakura causes a catastrophe, please stop it!”

Gintoki lost himself and yelled with all his might.

“LISTEN TO ME!! THIS GUY HASN’T LISTNED TO A SINGLE THING I’VE SAID! OI, MITSUBA! SAY SOMETHING, YOU USELESS BRAT!!”

But instead Mitsuba, Tetsuko, the little sister finally spoke.

“When talking to my brother, you have to get closer to his ear and project your voice from your diaphragm.”

Mitsuba grinned.

“Use your Arn*ld voice, Gin-chan. I’m sure it’ll work.”

Gintoki nodded and sat beside Tetsuya, took a deep breath and yelled from his diaphragm.

“BROTHEEER!!!! EXCUSE-“

Tetsuya punched him immediately.

“SHUT UP! DON’T YELL TO MY EAR!”

***

Gintoki and Mitsuba was out, looking for the Benizakura for hours. Neither of them were speaking, just asking around Edo if anyone saw a crimson sword. Gintoki had tried to bring the very subject that they had argued over, however she seemed like not even listening him. So Gintoki preferred being silent and just looked for the Benizakura. Unfortunately, they couldn’t find any useful information even though they wandered around the town a couple of times.  After the last shop, they lost their hope.

“Not here either. I was sure it would have been pawned off by now,” Gintoki sighed. Mitsuba stretched.

“Looks like they’re not after money. Maybe we should focus on that ‘soul stealing’ part of the sword.”

“What do you suggest?”

“If it’s a sword that steals souls, then maybe we should look for men who’s willing to sell their souls for it.”

Gintoki cupped his chin and nodded.

“Nice way to put it. Though I am not sure where we should start.”

They were at least having normal conversations, so Gintoki was glad. Losing her faith might have leaded Mitsuba to the abyss. He couldn’t even guess what she’d do. Being a villain... Gintoki guessed that that would be the least that she would do. As being an insistent fool like herself she might even kill innocent people to prove her point.  

“Looking for something, danna?”

Mitsuba and Gintoki raised their heads as they heard another voice joining them. Okita Sougo was looking at them as leaning on a pole.

“Oh, great. Look who’s here, Gin-chan,” Mitsuba grumbled. “Mr. _I-know-everything-and-I-am-better-than-anyone_!”

Gintoki scratched his head and ignored Mitsuba.

“It’s for a job. It’s none of your business Souchiro-kun, so go away.”

Sougo smiled as Gintoki and Mitsuba continued passing by him.

“Sorry to have interrupted you while you’re working. However that little troublemaker needs to come with me.”

Mitsuba turned to her brother with angry eyes.

“And why’s that?”

“Because I say so.” With saying that, Sougo picked his sister up and threw her over his shoulder.

“Let me go! Let me go, you sadist!”

Mitsuba was trying to kick him, pulling his hair, yet her efforts were futile and Sougo didn’t even mind her. As starting to walk opposite of Gintoki, he stood for a second.

“Lately, there have been a number of tsujigiri incidents in this area. Well, everyone who runs into him happens to die, but it looks like someone has seen him from a distance. This guy’s sword… Rather than call it a sword, it’s more like a living organism.”

Mitsuba stopped struggling.

“It’s what the woman in the shop told us,” she said. Gintoki nodded.

“Maybe we weren’t lost on the investigation at all, Mitsuba-chan,” he said. “Thanks for your helps.”

“Wait, the job isn’t over! Help me to break free so we can continue our investigation!”

“Nope, your job is over,” Sougo said with a deadpan expression. “We need to talk. I’m sure danna can deal with your investigation by himself.”

Gintoki wanted to protest, however he know that it was useless to argue with Sougo. After all, Mitsuba was Sougo’s sister, not his. He wouldn’t treat her the way he did, yet it was not his place to tell Sougo how he should act around his sister. Though he was determined to talk with Sougo as soon as possible about Mitsuba’s thoughts about being a samurai. Pushing her aside was not a good idea. He needed to give her a purpose if he wants her to stand by him. It was always better to domesticate a beast than locking it up in a cage.

“I have nothing to talk with a guy who doesn’t even believe in me! Let me go! If you won’t let go, I’ll call the police!”

“Go ahead. I am the police, so it’ll be futile,” Sougo said, sighing, then he started to walk despite Mitsuba’s efforts to break free. “Happy hunting, danna”

***

“You are not serious, are you?”

Sougo popped his gum.

“Dead serious.”

Mitsuba looked at him with unbelieving eyes. He had brought her to the Shinsegumi jails! To jail!

“You can’t hold me in here! You don't have any reason to keep me in here!”

Sougo shrugged.

“I disagree. And I can hold you in custody for 24 hours without a reason.”

Mitsuba looked at him behind the bars. She couldn’t believe that Sougo threw her in a jail! She hadn’t even done anything! _Yet._

“Why are you even keeping me in custody? I don’t remember doing anything!”

“I’m keeping you in custody to make sure that it will stay in the same way. We have a dangerous mission ahead of us and I can’t afford worrying about your safety in the middle of it.”

“So you throw me in a jail because you’re worrying about my safety?”

“Precisely.”

Mitsuba was feeling angrier than ever. He was going too far. First, insulting her, and now throwing her in a jail? He was pushing that _I-am-the-big-brother-so-I-can-do-whatever-my-sadist-heart-pleases_ limits. About Mitsuba's being a little sister who needs to take care of her big brother image... Screw that! She never felt angrier to him before.

“If you dare to keep me in the jail, I will never cook for you, ever again!”

“I can cook for myself, no big deal. Until you learned how to cook, I was the one who cooked for both of us anyway.”

She clenched her teeth. She needed to find more creative threats.

“Well then, if you keep me in the jail, I will marry Hijikata!”

“Then I can kill him in his sleep since he’ll be my brother-in-law and I’ll be allowed in your house.”

She didn’t want to use this, however Sougo was not leaving her a choice.

“If you keep me in the jail, I’ll escape and be a criminal. You can never see my face ever again!”

Mitsuba was a girl of her word. She never liked breaking promises, because that was what her mother preached her when she was rather young. Not only it was important to become a samurai, but also is it important to be a better person. She didn’t know what she meant by being a better person, however that was her first promise that she was determined to keep until her last breath. She was never going to break her promises.

“I’d like to see you trying,” Sougo said with a mocking voice. Mitsuba froze. Was he serious? Was he not even considering that she would keep her word? Was he that blind?

_It’s time to open your eyes to the reality,_ she thought. 

“You do know that I keep my promises, don’t you?”

Sougo grinned sadistically.

“I dare you to leave my side and become a criminal. No matter what you say or try to do, you can’t do that. You know that you’re too weak for it. Why don’t you train more to catch me? Maybe it’ll serve you better than making empty threats.”

Mitsuba smirked. She wasn’t felling angry anymore. She was filled with a new emotion that is filling her to her very core.

To prove him wrong. To keep her word.

“I hope you’re ready to break your promise that you made to mama,” she said, challenging. “Because tomorrow I’ll leave your side and prove you wrong.”

Sougo smiled mockingly, then left turned around. He gave Yamazaki the keys and pointed her.

“Make sure she remains silent. I don’t want Kondo-san to know that she’s here.”

Yamazaki nodded. Though he would rather be in anywhere than being here. He turned to Mitsuba, only to meet with her sadistic glances. Poor Yamazaki sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Benizakura Arc! By the second part of this chapter and the last part of the Benizakura Arc, Mitsuba will finally leave the Earth to be a badass criminal and Kaumi's subordinate. I will try to finish the arc in the next chapter and I hope they can meet in the next chapter. I know, it's taking too long to make her leave the Earth, however I don't want her to leave for over one stupid argument. There must be more behind one argument. That's why I made sure that she literally argued with everyone she cared, so now there's no one for her to rely on. Now she has to rely on herself and take the action. And so, with the next chapter, she finally becomes a criminal.
> 
> Please review!! It helps me a lot!!


End file.
